Mi Niño
by Arkiem
Summary: -TRADUCCION- Severus Snape aprenderá lo que puede pasar cuando Albus Dumbledore se de cuenta que tan lejos ha llevado su manera de tratar a los alumnos. AVISO: Castigo Corporal, Nalgadas -spanking- a un adulto.


**MI NIÑO**

**Autor:** Halo-N-horns

**Traductor:** RKV

**Precauciones:** Nalgadas –spanking- a un adulto.

* * *

"Profesor Snape, Creo que me gustaría verlo en mi oficina… ¡AHORA!" – el director espetó en un tono que ninguno de sus estudiantes lo había escuchado usar jamás.

Por su parte, Severus había logrado mantener su cara con la misma expresión inentendible que siempre tenía, sin revelar en ningún momento que su estómago se había acomodado en algún lugar en sus pies cuando el director le había gritado a sus espaldas.

En verdad deberían de informarle al hombre que es algo grosero acercarse silenciosamente por detrás a alguien, se pensaría que un hombre considerablemente mayor como Dumbledore habría adquirido buenos modales.

Snape miró fijamente a los cuatro Gryffindors que había estado escoltando antes de girarse sobre sus talones para mirar al Director.

"Sí, como usted diga, Director" Severus respondió en un tono frío y calmado, siguiendo al hombre a su oficina pero no sin antes darle a los cuatro estudiantes tres días de detención a cada uno y quitarles otros diez puntos a su casa, y esos eran obviamente aparte de los cuarenta que ya les había quitado.

Hermione, Ron, Harry y Neville intercambiaron miradas llenas de confusión, cómo es que se las habían arreglado para perder cincuenta puntos y ganar tres días en detención en menos de diez minutos era mucho hasta para ellos, Snape parecía estar de un humor excepcionalmente malo incluso hasta para él.

Todo lo que habían estado haciendo era caminar hacia su sala común. Sí, habían estado murmurando un poco fuerte de lo que debían, y sí, Ron probablemente dijo 'grasiento imbécil _*1_ a las dos en punto' mucho más alto de lo que alguien le hubiera recomendado, pero honestamente, no era como si Snape no supiera que lo era.

Y la reacción de Dumbledore había sido… bueno, inesperada, por no decir más. No podían recordar ni una sola vez en que Dumbledore interrumpiera a algún maestro mientras disciplinara a sus estudiantes incluso aunque estuviera siendo totalmente injusto, como siempre lo era Snape.

Y francamente parecía, se atrevieron a pensar, enojado con él, casi parecía que Snape se encontraba en problemas… pero, nah, eso no podía ser posible, los cuatro rápidamente eliminaron esa idea de sus mentes y continuaron su camino hacia la sala común.

* * *

Severus siguió al irritado Director_*2_ a su oficina, preguntándose qué era lo que había ocasionado tanta ira en un hombre que normalmente era calmado y educado.

Albus Dumbledore no era un hombre fácil de enfadar, pero una vez que lo lograbas, lo mejor era huir. Era algo que Severus sabía muy bien, en todo el tiempo en que lo había conocido, había provocado esta reacción en algunas ocasiones, y le sorprendía mucho que una de esas ocasiones no haya sido cuando le había confesado que era un Mortífago.

Aún así Severus no podía decir que conocía al hombre, estaba seguro de que nadie lo conocía; aun así sabía que un enojado Albus Dumbledore era un Albus Dumbledore que debería de ser evitado a toda costa.

Y sí, esas pocas ocasiones no habían terminado bien para Severus, en lo absoluto.

"Severus Tobias Snape, cuando dije que te quería en mi oficina ahora, significaba ahora, NO después de asignar detenciones y quitar puntos, ¿queda perfectamente claro?" El Director reprendió en un tono que hizo que Snape se sintiera otra vez como un niño de 11 años.

"Estoy seguro de que no tenía la intención de evitar que disciplinara a mis alum…" Severus comenzó pero se detuvo súbitamente cuando el Director golpeó con la palma de su mano su escritorio de madera, el ruido que se produjo hizo que Snape saltara involuntariamente.

"Dije. ¿Está. Perfectamente. Claro?" Repitió Dumbledore lenta y pausadamente.

"Tan claro como el cristal, Director" Severus escupió cada palabra entre dientes, sintiendo como comenzaba a enfadarse por ser tratado como un niño.

"¡Siéntate!" Albus ordenó, señalando la silla que estaba frente a su escritorio, antes de deslizarse hacia su propio escritorio y su propia silla.

"¿Le importaría informarme por qué sintió la necesidad de arrastrarme hasta aquí cuando claramente estaba a la mitad de un asunto?" Snape preguntó en lo que podría ser clasificado como un tono agravado.

"No uses ese tono de voz conmigo, jovencito" regañó Dumbledore.

"¿Jovencito? ¿JOVENCITO? Albus, creo que aquí el que está usando el tono equivocado de voz es usted, ¡no soy un niño!" Snape estaba más que enojado y la energía de su furia provocó que saltara del asiento, apretando su mandíbula y oprimiendo sus puños contra su cintura, sus nudillos tornándose blancos por el esfuerzo.

El brillo en los ojos de Dumbledore fue remplazado por fuego mientras se ponía de pie. Inclinándose hacia adelante, puso ambas manos sobre el escritorio, colocándose peligrosamente muy cerca de Severus.

Aunque Snape estaba completamente bien parado y Dumbledore algo encorvado a causa de estar inclinado hacia él, la presencia del Director se sentía aún más imponente que la de él, y no pudo evitar estremecerse ante las mágicas chispas de enfado que salían de los ojos del mago mayor y que chisporroteaban en el aire.

"¡SIÉNTATE!" Dumbledore explotó en una demostración rara y no característica de su carácter.

Bueno, ahí estaba, no había argumento algun que valiera ¿no? Cuando el mago más poderoso del mundo se cabrea y te dice que te sientes, tú lo haces. Severus Snape probablemente había hecho muchas estupideces en su vida, pero desobedecer a un enojado Dumbledore nunca fue y nunca sería una de esas.

Y como era lo único que le quedaba por hacer, Severus tomo asiento de nuevo. Su cuerpo reaccionó como si estuviera bajo la maldición Imperio, su cerebro no tuvo nada que ver con el hecho de haber respondido a tal tono de voz, casi como si no tuviera otra opción más que obedecer, y honestamente Snape seguido se preguntaba si Dumbledore podía maldecir con el solo hecho de utilizar su voz porque siempre parecía como si, sin importar quien lo contradijera, siempre terminaban haciendo lo que el viejo mago entrometido les ordenaba.

"Ahora la razón por la cuál te pedí que me acompañaras esta tarde" empezó Albus, esta vez sin ofrecer té o dulces, lo que para Snape era bastante inquietante.

"Sé que nunca has sido del tipo que mima a sus alumnos Severus, y para serte sincero, en una materia como lo es pociones no es algo recomendable de hacer, pero hay una diferencia entre ser estricto y severo y ser desalentador y apabullante; y tú jovencito no sólo sobrepasaste la línea, sino que volaste tan lejos de ella que me temo que no seas capaz de verla más. Nunca pensé que viviría el día en que me avergonzaría de uno de mis profesores, pero hoy cuando el Sr. Longbottom vino a mi oficina suplicándome una manera de librarse de la clase de pociones de tercer año me sentí profundamente avergonzado del comportamiento de mi profesor de pociones, ¡al hombre al que le había confiado el moldear las impresionables mentes de MIS estudiantes!" Dumbledore sermoneó y Snape sentía como se hundía más y más en su asiento.

Había muy pocas personas a las cuáles Severus respetaba lo suficiente como para que le importara lo que pensaban de él. De hecho, podría ser el caso de que la única persona a la que respetaba suficientemente para valorar su opinión de él sería Albus. Estaba consciente de que era ferozmente odiado entre la comunidad mágica, pero todo ese odio combinado no podían hacerlo sentir mal ni una milésima comparado a cómo se sentía por haber hecho que Albus Dumbludore estuviera decepcionado de él.

"Lo que le has hecho al niño es completamente inaceptable, nadie debería de tratar a un niño de la manera en que tú has tratado a Longbottom y me atrevo a decir que hay muchos otros jóvenes Gryffindors que están casi igual. Tomemos de ejemplo al Sr. Potter. Desde el momento en que Harry puso un pie en el castillo, te planteaste la meta de hacerlo sentir desgraciado. Honestamente Seveurs la envidia no te sienta, no es su culpa ser quien es y te voy a repetir lo que ya te he dicho antes, tú y él no son tan diferentes. Sólo échale un vistazo al muchacho, un verdadero vistazo y trata, sólo trata de ver a Harry y no a James; ¡ve más allá del hecho de que es el hijo de James Potter y por una vez obsérvalo de verdad! Mira al niño y dime si no se ve mal por la vida que ha llevado, no es el príncipe malcriado que tu quieres creer que es, muy al contrario, su educación no fue tan diferente de la tuya. Harry Potter no es James Potter, de hecho, creo que ni siquiera se acuerda de James Potter. Ha vivido una vida que no es envidiable, una vida que no le desearía ni a mi peor enemigo, una vida que desearía no haber ayudado a crear y lo último que necesita es que tú le apiles más odio. Ya es tiempo de que dejes de hacerle pagar por cosas que su padre hizo incluso antes de que él naciera, cosas que le hubiera gustado prevenir y por las que lo haces responsable. Además, tu prejuicio contra la casa Gryffindor es inmaduro e inadecuado para un adulto, y totalmente intolerable en un profesor. ¿Cómo es posible que esperes enseñarles una sola cosa a estos niños si están tan aterrorizados de ti como para concentrarse? ¿Cómo les ordenas que aprendan si insistes en que no están capacitados para hacerlo? No puedes esperar que un alumno actúe de manera inteligente cuando te mantienes diciéndole lo estúpido que es. Odio decirlo, pero la mayoría de los accidentes que han pasado en tu salón y casi todos los percances de Neville no se deben a su incompetencia, sino al miedo que tú les infundes que hace que no puedan alcanzar todo su potencial, ¡Nadie debería tener que aprender o trabajar bajo tales circunstancias!" Mientras el sermón de Dumbledore proseguía, Snape sentía como su estómago caía y su corazón se oprimía.

Parecía que Albus había terminado lo que tenía que decir, pero Severus no podía pensar en ninguna replica, ni una sola cosa para defender sus acciones, ninguna evidencia para abogar en su caso.

La verdad dolía, la decepción que emanaba el Director llevó a Severus al borde del acantilado.

Snape estaba seguro que la decepción de este hombre era la única cosa que quedaba en este mundo que aún tenía el poder de lastimarlo.

En alguna parte de la línea del tiempo Severus Snape había dejado de sentir. Aunque no podía decir exactamente en qué punto había ocurrido esto, lo más probable es que fuera en alguna parte entre las palabras de odio y fechorías de Sirius Black y James Potter, que asustaron a su corazón y quemaron su alma, y en el dolor espantoso de una maldición crucio lanzada con la experta precisión del Señor Tenebroso, que asustó a su piel y quemó su cuerpo.

Sí, en alguna parte de la línea del tiempo Severus Snape simplemente acalló todo sentimiento.

Había estado perdido hacía mucho tiempo en el mar de la apatía y Albus Dumbledore lo había traído de vuelta, siendo el preservador de su vida, él que le impidió ahogarse. Aunque hasta este día Severus buscara el familiar conforte que le proporcionaba la apatía, podía sentir de nuevo, sentía por Albus, porque Albus había puesto mucho en él, había insertado tanta energía para permitirle sentir otra vez, y en esos momentos las palabras del mago dolían más de lo que cualquier otra cosa le había dolido en mucho tiempo.

Albus podía ver el tormento escondido dentro de los ojos de Snape y sintió como algo de su enojo se esfumaba. Pudiera que Severus fuera un experto en el arte de la oclumancia, pero había ciertas cosas que incluso sus ojos no podían esconder del hombre que lo conocía tan bien como él, no tenía que usar la legilimancia para entender que lo que veía en los ojos de Severus era un momento raro y desatendido de puro dolor, del tipo letal que si lo dejas puede consumirte el alma como un dementor, pero menos misericordioso.

"Entiendo" dijo Severus después de largos minutos de incómodo silencio, su voz aparentemente suave y sin demostrar que en verdad estaba ahogando las lágrimas "Empacaré mis cosas y me habré ido antes de las próximas clases de mañana" Terminó y después intentó levantarse.

Albus levantó una mano para detenerlo y Severus involuntariamente se inclinó sobre la silla de nuevo.

"Malinterpretaste mi propósito, ni niño" le dijo Albus, su voz nuevamente en tono blando.

"No me doy ni me daré por vencido contigo Severus, te traje aquí para disciplinarse no para despedirte, no te librarás de mi tan fácilmente. Estoy decepcionado de tu comportamiento, esperaba mucho más de ti, eres capaz de hacer mucho más. Si no lo creyera, no me hubiera molestado en reclamarte por ese comportamiento tan atroz, si no tuviera la suma confianza en tus habilidades para enseñar nunca te hubiera hecho parte de mi aclamada escuela, el hecho es que sé que eres capaz de mucho más y es por eso que espero mucho más de ti. No temas, nunca te despediré, nunca me daré por vencido contigo, mi niño, vales mi atención, mi ayuda y mi orientación y es dolorosamente claro que he sido muy blando" Dijo Dumbledore, y había un destello en sus ojos, que por mucho que enfureciera Snape estaba aliviado de verlo.

'mi niño…' pensó Severus mientras de tragaba la bilis que recorrió su camino desde su boca hasta la garganta, sintió un pinchazo de lagrimas detrás de sus ojos.

Ese término de expresión de cariño, aunque Snape nunca lo admitiría, lo hacía sentirse a salvo otra vez y podía sentir mucha de la incertidumbre que se había generado en su corazón durante el sermón de Albus derretirse ante esas dos simple palabras y una sola lágrima nacida de un inmenso alivio hizo su recorrido cuesta abajo en su mejilla.

Extendiendo una mano, Albus limpió la lágrima de la cara de Severus con la punta de su pulgar antes de levantarse y caminar hacia su sofá. Sentándose, dio una palmada sobre su regazo y le hizo señas a Snape.

Severus captó esta acción y se dio cuenta de lo que el director estaba planeando hacer.

"Profesor, seguramente no intenta…" comenzó.

"Efectivamente Severus, ahora por favor no prolonguemos esto más de lo necesario" dijo Albus, dando palmadas en su regazo nuevamente.

"No puedo, no me someteré a tal humillación" Snape estableció con una frialdad que no sentía.

"Sí puedes Severus y lo harás porque sabes tan bien como yo que lo necesitas" el mago más grande afirmó y ambos sabían que era la verdad.

Sin embargo, lo versátil de las palabras no hizo que el trayecto hacia Dumbledore fuera más fácil, de hecho, Snape se sintió como un hombre que caminaba hacia la horca mientras recorría su camino hasta las rodillas del otro mago.

"Si pudieras por favor quitarte las túnicas" Ordenó Albus, permitiendo que Severus se sintiera cómodo con el tono de autoridad, sabiendo que se sometería a ese tono y aún así seguiría sintiéndose a salvo, sabiendo que había seguridad en el hecho de que Albus estaba en completo control y cuidaría de él.

Severus lentamente se quitó sus túnicas negras e inclinándose las dejo sobre la silla que acababa de desocupar.

"Gracias, ahora por favor descubre tu posterior" Le dijo aún con una voz firme pero gentil.

Severus sintió como dos manchas rojizas aparecieron en sus mejillas, sería muy fácil para Albus hacer esto con magia una vez que estuviera sobre su regazo, sin embargo, hacer que lo hiciera por sí mismo mostraba que se estaba sometiendo al castigo que en un principio había tratado de evadir, una intención que no pasó desapercibida para Severus.

Hábilmente se ocupó en desabotonar sus pantalones negros antes de bajarlos lentamente, junto con sus bóxer negros de seda, hasta sus rodillas, después de todo lo que Dumbledore había visto de él, Snape estaba muy lejos del punto en que un poco de desnudez frente al hombre le produciría pena, pero definitivamente aún era algo vergonzoso.

"Colócate sobre mi regazo Severus" le indicó Dumbledore. Severus no estaba seguro de que pudiera soportarlo, una cosa era permitirle al hombre que lo nalgueara y otra muy diferente era rendirse completamente ante él.

Snape lo maldijo silenciosamente a él y a sus juegos mentales mientras se inclinaba sobre su regazo, estaba convencido de que este acto era el más difícil y humillante que se le había pedido, un acto que hasta le podría hacer competencia al de arrodillarse ante el Señor Tenebroso y besar la suciedad y gérmenes del dobladillo de su túnica.

Podía sentir cómo su estómago se tensaba por la ansiedad y no parecía poder evitar el hecho de que sus nalgas se contraían con anticipación y terror.

Pudo sentir un fuerte brazo rodeándole la cintura pero sabía que era más para confortarlo que para retenerlo, si Dumbledore verdaderamente hubiera querido retenerlo hubiera usado métodos más efectivos que ese.

No queriendo prolongar más las cosas, Dumbledore dejó caer la primer palmada sobre las blancas nalgas que se mostraban ante él. Al principio Snape no hizo ningún movimiento ni ruido. Estaba bien entrenado para soportar el dolor estoicamente.

Dumbledore lo sabía, sabía que esto era algo difícil, difícil de llegar al punto donde Severus se dejara ir y se rindiera ante los sollozos que desesperadamente necesitaba para hacerlo doblegarse completamente a su castigo, y no lo estaba haciendo con esa ilusión de facilidad. ¡Muy pocas cosas eran fáciles con ese mago en particular!

Con ese pensamiento en su cabeza, continúo arrojando su palma rápida y fuertemente, pegando en cada nalga tres veces antes de cambiar a la otra. Estaba muy consciente de que esta táctica era la más dolorosa, pero este joven mago era tan duro como una tuerca resistente para cuartearse, hecho que Albus sabía muy bien.

Dumbledore reprimió un suspiro de tristeza en cuanto llego al cuarto circuito, enrojeciendo rápidamente el trasero de Snape, y éste a duras penas se había retorcido un poco; no le agradaba infringir dolor y especialmente no a este hombre, y le dolía que Severus hubiera experimentado tanto dolor que era capaz de soportarlo sin siquiera estremecerse, pero sabía la catarsis del castigo que venía con las lágrimas era absolutamente necesaria sino el proceso entero sería en vano.

Sabiendo que las palabras serían necesarias para acelerar el proceso, pero no por eso agradándole la idea por experiencia, comenzó a sermonear.

"Estoy muy decepcionado de tu comportamiento Severus" Regañó Dumbledore, lanzando su mano fuertemente en los aún intactos muslos del hombre, tornándolos rosáceos, antes de regresar a sus nalgas.

La atención que Dumbledore le brindó a sus muslos ocasionó que Severus soltara su primer aullido y comenzó a retorcerse ligeramente sobre sus piernas ante el agudo dolor.

"Esperaba mucho más de ti" Continuó Albus, mientras descendía su rodilla izquierda y levantaba la derecha y comenzó a nalguearlo directamente en un punto más vulnerable_*3_, una y otra vez, cada palmada cayendo inmediatamente sobre la otra, causando que el ardor se acrecentara rápida e implacablemente.

Severus no podía evitarlo, jadeó y después un grave gemido abandonó su garganta mientras esa vulnerable parte era atacada, ampollándose de tal manera que de antemano sabía que no se sentaría durante las clases de los próximos días.

La dura mano del director caía una y otra vez en el mismo lugar, acoplada con la tangible decepción de que sus palabras fueron mucho para el joven mago y sintió como las lágrimas que estaba determinado a no dejar salir empezaban a derramarse sobre sus mejillas.

Severus se reprendió a sí mismo cuando sintió que las lágrimas comenzaban a caer, honestamente, él era un hombre que podía aguantar una maldición crucio por indeterminado tiempo sin gruñido alguno, pero aquí estaba un hombre adulto siendo azotado en el trasero, un castigo supuestamente para niños, y estaba llorando…

Era la posición, razonó, ¡Tenía que ser! Estar sobre el regazo de alguien con toda la sangre precipitándose en su cabeza….

¡Eso era, debía de haber una conexión entre la sangre fluyendo en la cabeza y las lágrimas!

Sí, efectivamente Severus era un genio que acababa de hacer un análisis médico y todo esto mientras lo azotaban. Realmente era algo por lo que debería de estar orgulloso, ¿pero entonces por qué se sentía tan miserable?

Albus se pudo dar cuenta de las lágrimas y asintió con su cabeza como para tranquilizarse a sí mismo y reunir la fuerza necesaria para terminar lo que había comenzado.

"Dime Severus, ¿por qué te estoy nalgueando?" Le preguntó al hombre que ahora se estremecía sobre su regazo.

Muchas respuestas sarcásticas, maliciosas, descaradas y muy "a la Snape" tales como 'Porque es un insufriblemente loco vejestorio' se le ocurrieron (así como otras con adjetivos más coloridos y creativos), pero era lo suficientemente inteligente para decirlas.

Snape dejo escapar un pequeño siseo mientras una palmada particularmente fuerte cayó sobre sus muslos y que consideró como una señal de que el director quería una respuesta a su pregunta.

Realmente trató de que su voz no se quebrantara, pero estuvo algo claro después de que la segunda palabra abandonara su boca de que iba a fallar espectacularmente en esta tarea.

"Porque m-mis habilidades d-de e-enseñanza son desalentadoras más que a-alentadoras y en lugar de hacer mi s-salón de clases sea más seguro lo hago m-más peligroso, causando que mis e-estudiantes estén aterrorizados m-mientras trabajan" Snape se las arregló para decir, y estaba disgustado de lo lamentable que se oyó, sintió como si hubiera sonado como algo que hubiera salido de la boca de Pettergrew no la de él.

"Exacto, y quiero que recuerdes eso cada vez que te sientes en los próximos par de días" comenzó Dumbledore "Tú" SWAT_*4_ "no estás" SWAT "aquí para" SWAT SWAT "desalentar a tus estudiantes" SWAT "reprenderlos" SWAT "aterrorizarlos" SWAT "ni despreciarlos" SWAT "estás aquí para" SWAT "enseñarles" SWAT "guiarlos" SWAT SWAT "y fortalecerlos" SWAT "¿queda claro Severus?" el Director pregunto concentrando cada una de las ultimas palmadas en sus muslos.

"Auch… ¡me atrevo a decir que su descontento esta doblemente captado!" Snape escupió, sin capaz de resistirse a decir este descarado comentario incluso en su actual posición.

Una brusca nalgada en la parte más roja de sus nalgas le hizo saber a Severus que Albus había escuchado su comentario y que no era bien apreciado.

"Perdona mi querido niño, por favor perdona a ese viejo hombre y su sordera, pero no escuché eso, ¿te importaría repetírmelo?" Dijo en un tono benévolo, pero las palmadas siguieron cayendo con fuerza.

"Dije… Auch… ¡Que está claro señor!" Severus dijo entre lágrimas.

"Oh si, efectivamente eso fue lo que pensé que oí" aseguró Albus, reduciendo la fuerza de las nalgadas, pero no deteniéndolas.

"Auch, Albus por favor, lo siento, e-está bien, lo siento, pero d-deténgase por favor, lo s-siento lo s-siento señor, por favor" Severus balbuceó antes de sencillamente quebrantarse y colapsar sobre el regazo del Director en un ataque de sollozos.

En el momento en que Albus sintió como Severus se había rendido antes los sollozos, cesó inmediatamente el balanceo de su mano, y ahora esa mano que lo había castigado tan rigurosamente permanecía sobre su espalda frotando imaginarios círculos, esperando a que lo peor de su llanto cesara.

Albus no estaba seguro de si Severus aceptaría el siguiente paso del ritual pero aún así lo intentaría.

Agarrando su varita, Dumbledore la agitó hacia el material negro amontonado alrededor de las rodillas de Snape y estas mágicamente ascendieron y se sujetaron en donde pertenecían. Luego, con la fuerza que un hombre de su edad simplemente no debería de poseer, jaló a Severus y lo sentó sobre su regazo maniobrando de tal forma que sus posaderas quedaran en el espacio libre de entre sus piernas ligeramente abiertas para no causarle más dolor al muchacho.

Severus se retorció por un momento y luego hizo algo que probablemente le hubiera causado un ataque cardiaco a un hombre débil, arrojó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del Director y enterró su rostro en su pecho, y dejó salir las últimas lagrimas.

Dumbledore no titubeó ni por una fracción de segundo y depositó sus brazos alrededor de la figura oscura que temblada ligeramente sobre sus piernas, acariciando los largos mechones de cabello.

"Estás perdonado mi querido niño" dijo con su tono de voz característico.

Permanecieron ahí por un indeterminado periodo de tiempo antes de que Severus regresara en sí, ruborizándose con vergüenza ante su inusual comportamiento, se preguntaba si podría escaparse olvidándolo todo por completo y si el Director iba a ser lo suficientemente bondadoso como para olvidarlo también.

Albus bajó la mirada hacia Severus, quien lo miraba también, y pudo sentir la lucha que hacía éste por levantarse. Simplemente intensificó más su agarre y al ver la mirada de vergüenza del joven habló de nuevo.

"No tienes nada de qué avergonzarte Severus, hiciste algo que deberías de permitirte hacer más seguido" le dijo.

"¿Qué? ¿Debería dejar que me nalgueen más seguido? en verdad se está volviendo loco profesor" dijo Severus, la aspereza de vuelta en su tono de voz, incluso cuando se sentía como un niño de cinco años en el regazo del Director.

Albus sacudió su cabeza e inclinando ligeramente a Severus hacia un lado, le dio una pequeña palmada que produjo un pequeño gemido en el hombre.

"¡Sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero Severus!" reprendió Albus "Y debo decirte que no tienes que obrar mal y forzarme a nalguearte para que te permitas que te consuele. Siempre estoy aquí y deseoso de confortarte si tan sólo te permitieras aceptarlo en circunstancias normales" le informó.

"Nunca fue mi intención Albus" objetó Severus, pero el color rojizo en sus mejillas decían otra cosa.

¿Él había provocado esto? ¿Realmente había actuado de esa manera para que esto pasara? Bueno, ¡Era algo que seguramente no estaba dispuesto a ponerse a examinar!

"Claro que no mi querido niño" aseguró Albus, sus ojos brillando terriblemente.

Liberó de su agarre al joven mago y le permitió levantarse, agitando su varita para hacerle recuperar un poco su glamour.

"Sugiero, Severus, que vayas directamente a tu habitación y tomes una siesta, le pediré a un elfo doméstico que te lleve la cena" le dijo Dumbledore, levantándose del sillón.

"Una siesta, Albus, de verdad, el que me hayas nalgueado no significa que soy un niño de cinco años" exclamó Severus.

Albus lo miró fijamente, levantando una de sus blancas cejas.

"Sí, una siesta…" dijo Severus, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta y arqueando un poco su trasero cuando pasó junto al director en su camino hacia afuera, de ahí se fue directamente hacía su cuarto.

En el momento en que la puerta se cerró detrás de Severus, Albus se echó para atrás y dejó salir una carcajada alegre, sí, algunas cosas nunca cambiaban. Severus siempre había sido y siempre sería su niño.

* * *

***1 – **Bueno, la primera vez que leí los libros de HP, los leí en español, pero luego los leí en inglés y la última vez escuché los audiolibros en inglés, que de plano se me olvidó como se manejan en español algunos términos. Ejemplo "greasy git", la verdad no tengo idea de cómo es el apodo en español que le dicen a Snape, y como tengo bien empaquetados mis libros (para conservarlos más), la verdad me dio flojera sacarlos y verificar. Si alguien me puede sacar de la duda, s lo agradecería.

***2 –** Lo mismo de arriba. "Headmaster", ¿lo manejan como Director o profesor?

***3 – **"Sitting spot" es el término que utilizan en inglés, pero no sé cuál es o si existe una manera de decir eso en español, yo maneje "vulnerable", pero no sé si está correcto. Se supone que se refieren a la parte más baja de las nalgas, las cuales se ponen en contacto directo en la cilla cuanto te sientas, por eso supuestamente es más doloroso que te peguen ahí.

***4 – **Según tengo entendido, "SWAT" es como una onomatopeya que se usa para describir el sonido que hace la palma de la mano cuando pega en las nalgas, si estoy mal, agradecería su corrección.

* * *

Este fue el segundo fanfic que leí con "spanking". Cuando leí la reseña, me quedé "Eh, ¿qué onda? ¿Cómo que Dumbledore nalgueando a Snape? Es imposible", pero después de que lo leí, quedé fascinada, me gusto mucho la manera en que la autora manejo las cosas, incluso sentí que era una de las maneras más versátiles en que una situación así podría pasar.

Anyway, espero que les haya gustado, sé que mi traducción no es muy buena, pero al menos espero que se hayan podido entender.

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
